sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Snips and Snails
Wide white sand beaches are bordered by tall tropical trees, primarily pula, with thick underbrush save where maintained paths cut through. The strip of foliage is not wide, only a dozen meters or so, but serves well to create the illusion of seclusion along much of the beach. Rocky outcroppings line the shore, cut by wind and water into the pale cliffs and turning certain areas into clusters of small caves, many underwater at high tide. Depending on the level of the sea, many areas are secluded from those to either side with rocky outcroppings stretching out to, and often into, the water. To walk the beach along the length of Orlaenon requires an exceptionally low tide and no qualms about getting wet. Soft lapping waves roll off of pure blue sea to climb the sands and dampen them, turning them a rich buff shade. Small shells, sea creatures, and ocean-polished stones are few but lovely and nestle into the sand beneath the caress of the waves. Sea birds wheel and dip in the sunlight while the morning and evening are the domain of the cason hawks. Occasonally the water leaves something foul along the strand, but nature deals with its dispatch neatly. It is easy to see in this seaside paradise why Meditersar, spirit of the water, is celebrated throughout Orlaenon. The cave hiding-place appears to have been a good choice since Leo and Gabi have remained undetected by the increased Imperial presense on the planet. Coming and going particularly in the evening, the Jedi has explored the surroundings as well as gathered information about the happenings in the major Casparian cities. As the sun rises, the pilot quietly enters the cave, but not before first standing in the entryway gazing out over the crashing waves. The few days have trudged along, seeing the fugitives not much worse for wear, but not much nearer to extraction, either, at least insofar as the newly turned eleven year old girl can tell, staring out across the frothy caps of waves as dawn's light warms its canvas. She's found standing a full step out of the cave when Leo returns, tangled curls still damp from must have been a quick frolic in a tide pool. "I found breakfast," the woman-child informs, hollowly, and points vaguely behind her to the glow of embers. In that makeshift hearth is a pile of flattish stones, creating a makeshift griddle, upon which sizzles the sacrificial offering. Snails pop and hiss within their own shells, some chipped and broken from being pried crudely from their rocky home. In the center is a crustacean, smashed at its center, and a less-identifiable glob of something that puts a very iron-rich scent into the air. The weariness that had lined Leo's visage fades as he sees the girl and what she has accomplished in the time he was gone. "It looks very good," he comments simply but kindly. After a moment of thought, he asks, "So are you ready to leave this planet and get your mom some help?" Gabi thinks quietly on that, expression guarded with the wisdom of one oft disappointed by hope. Studying Leo's eyes for a moment, she retreats a step back into their limestone palace and shuffles over to poke at the sea-borne fare. Looks done. Smells...interesting. "Yes," she finally answers and deftly plucks a snail from the heat. She tosses it rapidly between her palms. "Have you found a way?" "I believe I have," answers Leo as he comes to sit next to the fire and pick up one of the cooked snails. "I some ways, the Empire has assisted us in escaping. They have recently reinforced the planet, which included bringing in various flights of starfighters." After a moment, the Jedi gives rueful smile as he asks, "Have you ever been in a starfighter?" *Slurp* Gabi chances the likelihood of a burned tongue and goes for gold. HOT. But good. Listening with thoughtful tilt of her head, the girl seizes a bit of crab next and picks at the shell fragments. "No," she answers. "Not a functioning one." She evidently must like the sound of where his idea's going though, because a little bit of fire returns to her eyes as she extracts every morsel from the leg with feral expertise. "Well, it would seem you are about the experience it," replies the Jedi as he finally digs into the cooked meat and does not let any negative expressive on his face at this reaction to the "food." "It will take a little bit of planning, but I believe we will be able to get off this planet if we can board one of the TIE Defenders. They have a hyperdrive and, from experience, are almost as fast as an A-Wing....though I am a little biased." "That would be pretty awesome, if it worked." Gabi's forehead grows tense and she slows her eating. A glance is given to a shadowed hollow of wall, further inside the cave. "I saw her a few nights ago. My mom." Gabi adds after giving the confession some serious thought. Another bit of snail meat disappears into her gut. "Right there," she points to the shadows. "She looked sad, but...she wouldn't talk to me. She kept staring at you." A child's dream? Or something more.... Leo reaches over and places his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I am sure she is missing you as much as you are missing her. Once we escape from this planet, we can send a rescue party in to help her. Your mother is a very strong woman - she can endure most anything." The man grabs a stick with his free hand and stokes the fire while clearly in thought. "Most anything." Gabi parrots back the least positive affirmation of Leo's response. No longer hungry, she draws her knees to her chest and scoots back a few inches, hugging her shins. "They tried to kill her before, you know," she whispers. "Before Dad and her met. I hope they're as stupid as she said they are, and make the same mistakes. But...I..." She shakes her head. "I don't know. She was supposed to meet us here. How come she didn't meet us here, if the Empire's so bad at its job? She knows this place, we came here ALL the time!" A flash of anger, disappointment pulses from her heart and burns miserably in her belly. Picking up a fistful of snail shells, she whirls and hurls them out of the cave in a single stroke. "I HATE THEM! We were supposed to just go HOME! Why can't they just leave us ALONE? She didn't hurt anyone!" "Gabi, your mother is buying us enough time to escape. I believe we were the only ones to get out of the embassy and need to be the ones who go and get help," Leo replies calmly. Taking a deep breath in and out, he says, "There are people who do bad things for no reason at all. That is why we must work so hard to stop them. You must remember, 'There is no emotion, there is peace.' When I was flying, it was when I was calm that I made the best decisions." Finally the Jedi asks, "Are you prepared to stand up to the evil Empire and save your mom?" Gabi's shoulders shake and she closes her eyes tightly, keeping her back turned. "Yes," she says a bit huskily and rubs her nose with her wrist. Deep, trembling breaths struggle to calm her spirit. "Let's be done with camping and go steal a fighter, instead. If they're scared of her, they should be scared of me, too," she whispers and crawls back to the fire to start stuffing her belongings back into her dirty bag. "Daddy always said I got her temper." Leo attempts to hide his small grin as the girl turns her back to him. By his expression, it would seem he agrees with her father. The Jedi himself then begins checking his own supplies to make sure that all is ready for the great escape.